User blog:MilenHD/Mayan Soldier vs Gladiator (Season 2 Opener)
Mayan Soldier:The mysterious warrior culture of Central America VS Gladiator:Proud thrilling killer of Ancient Rome Who...is...Deadliest?!?To find out,our world class fighter are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st cnetury science,we see what happens when 2 warriors go toe to toe.No rules no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only 1 will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. First,Although the Maya were once thought to have been peaceful,current theories emphasize the role of inter-polity warfare as a factor in the development and perpetuation of Maya society. The goals and motives of warfare in Maya culture are not thoroughly understood, but scholars have developed models for Maya warfare based on several lines of evidence, including fortified defenses around structure complexes, artistic and epigraphic depictions of war, and the presence weapons such as obsidian blades and projectile points in the archaeological record. Warfare can also be identified from archaeological remains that suggest a rapid and drastic break in a fundamental pattern due to violence. Maya polities engaged in violent warfare for political control of people and resources. Some scholars have suggested that the capture of sacrificial victims was a driving force behind warfare. Among the most critical resources were water and agricultural land. Economic control of resources such as obsidian also increased competition among polities.As polities became more successful, they also became more complex. This led to improved efficiency in acquiring and holding valued resources, especially through military force. Population growth increased the competition between polities, resulting in increased levels of violence. The Mayan Soldier is coming in battle with: Now,Gladiato'r'(Latin: gladiator, "swordsman", from Gladius, "sword") was an armed combatant who entertained audiences in the Roman Republic and Roman Empire in violent confrontations with other gladiators, wild animals, and condemned criminals. Some gladiators were volunteers who risked their legal and social standing and their lives by appearing in the arena. Most were despised as slaves, schooled under harsh conditions, socially marginalized, and segregated even in death. Irrespective of their origin, gladiators offered spectators an example of Rome's martial ethics and, in fighting or dying well, they could inspire admiration and popular acclaim. They were celebrated in high and low art, and their value as entertainers was commemorated in precious and commonplace objects throughout the Roman world. The origin of gladiatorial combat is open to debate. There is evidence of it in funeral rites during the Punic Wars of the 3rd century BCE, and thereafter it rapidly became an essential feature of politics and social life in the Roman world. Its popularity led to its use in ever more lavish and costly games. The games reached their peak between the 1st century BCE and the 2nd century CE, and they finally declined during the early 5th century after the adoption of Christianity as state church of the Roman Empire in 380, although beast hunts (venationes) continued into the 6th century. The Gladiator pleased the public with: My Edges: Short:Edge Gladiator:A short iron sword vs a flint knife,is the any comparison. Mid:Edge Mayan:Some of you might say"Milen,Mayans never used Maquahuitls".Well you are wrong they also used maquahuitl,but was slightly different from the Aztec one.Now Mayan gets the edge because his swordclub is better than the trident,remember maggriga vs maquahuitl. Long:Edge Mayan:The old bow vs sling,the Mayans used poisonus arrows and this gives the double advantage. Special:Edge Gladiator:His scissor deals more damage and is made of better materials. X-Factors: Tactics:Mayan 87,Gladiator 76:The Gladiator tactic was charge and kill,while the Mayans used camoflauge and poison to their sickles,arrows and knives.Some gladiators were not stupid(like Spartacus and Crixus),but most of them were just brutes. Metallurgy:Mayan 29,Gladiator 80:Mayans mostly used stone and copper,while the gladiator had bronze and iron. Armor:Mayan 83,Gladiator 81:This sounds crazy but the Mayans is covered everywhere,but his armor is weak(Cotton,Animal Hide and Wood).On the other hand the gladiator is only protected at his head and his left or right arm,his only thing to help is his scutum. Training:Mayan 91,Gladiator 79:Again Gladiaotor's weakness,he is trained only to entartain people,not wage war.While the Mayans are professional warriors. Voting ends on 22th January Battle will be 1 vs 1,will take place at Mesoamerican jungle. I will accept only serious votes,good votes and no spam or rude comments Who will be the Winner??? Battle Simulation The battle starts in Mesoamerican jungle,a lone Mayan soldier is scouting the area.At 15 feet away a gladiator was lost and was searching his way to the civilization,after few more foot steps he saw a warrior with painted face,and he though that he might help him find the way to the civilization.The Mayan heard the footsteps and turned around shooting his poisoned arrow at the Gladiator,hitting him at the bronze shoulder plate,bouncing off. The gladiator returned fire with his sling,but only bounced from Mayan's cotton armor,the gladiator hurled another rock from his sling,but this time hitting the Mayan at the clavicle,the Mayan felt a pain but this time he shoot another arrow at the gladiator hitting him in the leg,the gladiator felt pain,but he pulled the arrow from his leg,and charged with his scutum and trident,the Mayan swung his maquahuitl at the gladiator,only hitting the scutum and doing nothing,but the gladiator pierced the animal hide shield with the trident and left the Mayan vulnerable,but he dodged and smacked with full strenght the gladiator's helmet knocking it.The gladiator responded with a stab with the triden,only to get the shaft broken by the maquahuitl. Then,the gladiator pulled his sica and slashed at the Mayan's grip,making him to lose his maquahuitl,and the gladiator,kicked it away,but the Mayan tried to cut gladiator's belly with his sickle,but the gladiator blocked with his shield,instead the he put his scissor at his arm.Than the Mayan attacked him,but his sickle was cut in half by the sica,than the Mayan pulled his remaining weapon:the flint knife.Than both charged at each other,the gladiator stabbed the Mayan with the scissor making a little wound,but the he began feeling ill. The poison had worked,the gladiaotr falled at he knees starting to cough blood,and the Mayan grabbed his second flint knife and with the both knives,he stabed the gladiator in the eyes so deep that he killed him.Seeing the gladiator is dead,the Mayan roared in victory. Expert's Opinion While the gladiator was better melee fighter,he lacked Mayan Soldier's training,armor and long range category,plus the poisoned arrows won this battle for the Mayan Soldier. Category:Blog posts